1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an upper part and a lower part, whilst the upper part is movable with respect to the lower part.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus having a main image reading unit and an automatic document feeder (ADF) on top of the main unit is known. In the image processing apparatus, the main unit and the ADF are connected by a cable, and the cable may be stored in a recessed section formed in the image processing apparatus.
In the image processing apparatus, the cable is housed in the recessed section and not exposed externally; therefore, the cable can be prevented from being caught and forcibly pulled by an obstacle. Further, the image processing apparatus with the storable cable exclude some restrictions of a location concerning arrangement of the image processing apparatus and may provide more options for the arrangement.